Driving Me Crazy
by nofreakingway
Summary: The party is finally over and Yin, our beloved MC, can now finally get back to her normal life. A life, which now happily includes Yoosung Kim. But how easy will it be to progress their relationship, after everything that has happened? What will they do when old and new foes make an appearance, determined to tear them apart? Rated M for strong language and sexually explicit content
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first update/post in a really long time. I, like many others, got really absorbed by the Mystic Messenger app and just can't get over how adorable and attractive Yoosung became over the course of the game. Rather than wanting to replay the game and pursue another route, I've become a bit hung up on Yoosung.. And what better way to vent this inspiration than through a new fic!**

 **It's the first bout of inspiration I've had in a while, and I've got a general idea of where I want the plot to go. I just need to fully pen-down what's going to happen. But I hope you enjoy this first instalment!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yoosung, Seven, Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, V, Rika or the R.F.A. I do, however, own my MC, Yin, and my interpretation of all these characters. All scenarios in this story are based on my own imagination and are not associated with Mystic Messenger or the Cheritz Corporation.**_

* * *

 **~ 1 ~**

I sighed contentedly, unable to hold back my smile as I brushed my hair. I would leave it down for now, curling the ends loosely.

It was just a night in after all. Nothing fancy. And Yoosung did love playing with my long locks, even if he didn't realise he was doing it sometimes. And I loved the feeling of his touch... No matter how small it may be.

It had been a month since the party. A month since I finally met Yoosung face to face for the first time. I could see my amber eyes shining with excitement and glee in my reflection.

It had been one month since Yoosung had kissed me for that very first time...

 _"_ _The one next to you... It must be Yin."_

 _I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was looking directly at me with such adoration and sincerity. How can anyone hold so much emotion in their eyes?_

 _Correction… eye. I swallowed thickly, my brow furrowing in worry as I assessed his bandages. What had happened to him? He'd told me he was fine!_

 _"_ _Thank you everyone here for coming. All members of RFA tried hard for the party… But especially Yin, that cute lady over there, worked so hard for this."_

 _A deep crimson blush stained my cheeks at his words and I felt the urge to look down awkwardly as the room began to applaud me. I felt as though I'd hardly done anything. He was the one who deserved the applause..._

 _He who protected me without a second thought. He who sacrificed his right eye for me._

 _Again, I glanced over to bandages, biting my lip nervously._

 _"_ _So... Don't look so worried about my eye, Yin."_

 _My eyes widened as I quickly looked back to his left eye and saw him watching me with that adoring smile._

 _"_ _I was so glad to be able to sacrifice myself for you."_

 _I felt my tears beginning to spill, despite my best efforts to hold them in._

 _"_ _I'll cherish you more. I'll always become better for you. So you'll never regret being with me... I'll give you my heart."_

 _"_ _Oh, Yoosung." I cooed quietly to myself, my hands cupping around my cheeks as I tried to steady my insane blush and my rapid heart. I released a slow and shaky breath. I was going to have a heart attack if he kept talking like this._

 _"_ _It's so difficult to just stand here and watch. I must go to the person I've longed for now."_

 _My eyes widened suddenly, hardly taking in his words as he concluded his speech._

 _"_ _So, please, everyone here, share your love and your magic. Then... Yin-"_

 _I gulped._

 _"_ _Just stay right there."_

 _And before I knew what was happening, the room was filled with applause. Not that I could hear it. Yoosung was making his way towards me. It felt like it was happening in slow motion. I wanted to run to him then. Or did I want to run from the room? Maybe I wasn't what he wanted after all? Maybe, up close, he'd be disappointed with me?_

 _I wanted to look around the room, see if there was another Yin he could've been talking to. Maybe there was someone behind me who he'd been looking at the entire time._

 _But I couldn't bear to tear my eyes away from him. Instead, I absorbed every aspect of him... The way his blue shirt fit snugly around his chest and shoulders as he walked, giving away the toning of his muscles. His voice had been much more entrancing in person than it was over the phone. My heart raced as I continued to take him in._

 _The longing and the urge to be near him that had built up over the last week of getting to know him; the messages, the texts, the calls... They were all racing through my mind, building up to this very moment. Where he was stood in front of me._

 _I was surprised that he stood a head taller than me, his mussed blonde hair giving him a handsomely wild look. His violet eye was dark and endearing, emitting so much affection as he drank me in._

 _"_ _Yin, I'm so glad you're safe." He spoke gently, his voice almost husky as he took my hand and laced my fingers with his own. A small blush began to creep across his cheeks, but his bold movements never faltered._

 _I hadn't realised that I was, in fact, holding my breath._

 _'_ _SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!' my internal monologue was screaming at me. But I just continued to stare at him, almost in awe. He was really there. Right in front of me. Safe and sound._

 _He smiled at me gently, cupping his hand around the back of my neck and leaning his forehead against my own. His breath felt hot against my face, and I could almost taste the honey of his lips._

 _"_ _I... wanted to see you, so much." He whispered, finally closing the gap between us._

 **DING DONG!**

"AHH!" I yelped, catching myself puckering mid-air as I was broken out of my memories. I screamed as I tripped over my own feet in my rush to get up and toppled into my wardrobe.

CRASH! BANG!

...

 **DING DONG!** **DING DONG!**

"IT'S OPEN!" I shouted.

"Yin? Are you ok?" I heard Yoosung call as the door opened and shut, signalling his presence in my small apartment.

"I'm fine." I groaned, noting that my voice was probably somewhat muffled due to the scarves and jackets and- oh THAT'S where that shirt went! I've been looking for-

"Shoooould I come back later?" Yoosung chuckled from the doorway, raising an eyebrow at my dishevelled state.

"Nope! I'm ready!" I grinned, untangling myself from my clothes and getting up quickly.

"Ready for what? We are just doing a movie and take-out, right?" he confirmed, that gorgeous smile never leaving his face. I pretended not to notice as his eyes trailed up and down my body, taking in my black cotton shorts and red off-shoulder jumper.

"Of course!" I grinned excitedly, quickly brushing my hands through my hair to try to fix whatever hurricane it had become.

"I brought a couple of movies, since I wasn't sure what you'd want to watch?" he asked, offering me his hand and walking into my small open-plan living room.

Studio apartments really didn't offer much space these days, but it did make things nice and intimate.

"Great! I have some popcorn and if we don't feel like watching the movies you brought, we can always just laugh at some shit-TV." I grinned, gently tugging my hand from his grip as he plopped onto my couch and made himself comfortable.

He released a nice contented sigh. "You always know exactly what I want to hear." He grinned, relaxing back and kicking off his shoes.

"Sooo something tells me you'd rather watching some shit-TV and talk?" I giggled, eyeing him happily as he made himself comfortable. I'm so glad he feels relaxed enough around me now to make himself at home. It's taken a few visits, but at least he's there now.

"In all honesty, yeah. I don't really feel like concentrating on anything anymore." He answered, yawning and stretching out. "My brain is fried!" he cried dramatically, throwing an arm across his eyes. "I'll never be able to think again! I'm going to turn into a vegetable and you're going to be forced to take care of me forever!"

"You've been spending too much time with Seven..." I giggled, shaking my head in mock-disapproval. He peaked at me from under his arm, grinning playfully. "Long day?" I asked, putting a packet of popcorn into the microwave while pulling out some chips and setting up a tray, a bowl for the popcorn and some dips for the chips too.

"Yeah, I started my internship with Jumin's company today."

"Oh? How was it?" This genuinely peaked my interest, since I knew he wanted to become a vet. Jumin had some strong connections though, so it was a worthwhile internship.

"Long. Very long." He groaned. "And so boring! So many meetings and so many people in boring suits. It was like I was surrounded by a hundred Jumin's all day!" he cried.

A small giggle escaped my lips again as I brought the tray of snacks over to my coffee table. "That does sound like torture." I sympathised, curling up onto the couch in front of Yoosung, since he had stretched out so perfectly.

"The worst." he agreed, turning slightly further onto his side to accommodate me better, draping his left arm across my waist. His breath tickled my neck as he released a contented sigh, while I flicked through the crap TV that was usually on.

AH! Perfect; Dr Jones. The epitome of crap TV.

I felt Yoosung shifting a bit behind me, and I lifted my weight into my elbow and off the sofa to accommodate him. He moved his right arm under me and around my waist, joining his left. He then tugged me closer and nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing my temple gently.

I felt my heartrate increase immediately at his affections, a light blush rising to my cheeks.

"I missed you today." He murmured into my hair, taking a moment to breath in the scent of my green-apple shampoo. I felt his breath tickle my neck as he released a happy sigh.

I couldn't help smiling at his words, "You always say that." I teased.

"But I did!" he insisted earnestly, burying his face into my neck once more. "It's not my fault I miss you so much all the time. It just means I can't keep my hands off you when I see you. Didn't you miss me?" he teased, raising his eyes to look at me with a playfully hurt and pouting expression. A small blush rose to his cheeks as he realised what he'd admitted.

His cheeks couldn't possibly have been as bright as mine. He couldn't keep his hands off me? **This** was him not keeping his hands off me?! I decided to let that comment slide...

I turned around so that I was now lying on my other side, facing him more comfortably and smiling happily. I don't remember the last time someone made me smile this much. Nor someone who has ever made me blush as much...

"Of course I did, you numb-nut." I teased, cupping his face between my hands and leaning my forehead against his, I kissed his nose gently. "I miss you as soon as you're out the door."

His eyes softened at my words and he smiled affectionately before a look of realisation crossed him. His face scrunched into an adorably angry pout, "I'm not a numb-nut." He grumbled, his eyes shining with playfulness. Or, well, at least his one good eye was shining with playfulness. Though still technically recovering, he was now completely blind in his right eye. The thought created an uncomfortable knot in my stomach, which I tried to ignore.

Instead, I sighed happily, smiling as I released his face and snuggled in his chest. I revelled in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me so that no space was left between our bodies. I felt so safe when I was like this, his arms wrapped around me, his face nuzzling into my neck. It felt as though I was surrounded by his love and affection, and I could do anything.

"You're **my** numb-nut." I continued to tease, trying to ignore the yearning in the pit of my stomach when his nose slid up the side of my neck and nuzzled below my earlobe. I'm not sure he realised what that spot did to me.

"Okay. I'm **your** numb-nut." he whispered against my skin, his warm breath sending pleasurable goosebumps all over my body.

When he began to kiss, lick and nibble on that same spot, my breath hitched in my throat and the air suddenly felt thick with sexual tension, but I wasn't sure if Yoosung felt it too. He was just being affectionate, after all. He continued to trail his tongue, his lips and his teeth up and down my neck, constantly returning to that same spot.

Despite our relationship not having been particularly physical yet, I have a feeling he knows **exactly** what he's doing to me right now. Usually, we would kiss and cuddle... and that's pretty much it. He was very comfortable with touching me affectionately, but they were never heated touches. Or, at least, not intentionally heated touches. Not the type that I found myself fantasising about. Is it normal to fantasise about your own boyfriend so much?

It felt as though we were going at the right pace so far. We were only a month into the relationship, after all, but we saw each other almost every day. We just couldn't stay apart for very long. There was always something we wanted to talk about. We spoke every night, and we had settled into a very comfortable routine very quickly.

But it felt as though, after our adventure with the RFA right in the beginning, our relationship was, emotionally, much further along than it should have been at this point.

But then, it kind of wasn't.

Though I had had relationships in the past, they had never lasted long. And so, had never been very physical.

With Yoosung, it was different. I was, surprisingly, the experienced one between us, since I was his first girlfriend. I wouldn't say I was that much more experienced than he was though. This meant that, with where we were now, we were both at a complete loss at how to progress our physical relationship without overwhelming the other.

My breathing was becoming laboured now, and I could feel a want for him building in the pit of my stomach... as well as someplace lower. My grip around his neck tightened slightly, pulling him closer to me to make my want clearer. Was he still only being affectionate and playful, or was he actually teasing me and **trying** to turn me on?

I'll admit... I needed him. I craved his attention; his affection; his touch; his love. I wanted him and I wanted him to want me. I just didn't know how to show it, or how to tell him. He was such a gentleman, it was almost frustrating. Almost.

Truly, I adored how careful he was. It always made me feel protected and safe. It felt like I could really trust him.

He gently moved his lips away from my neck and kissed me sweetly on the forehead.

Ok, just being affectionate. That's fine...

I sighed happily into his chest, nuzzling the thin material of the white t-shirt he wore under his blue zip-up hoodie. I could feel the firmness of his pectoral muscles under my cheek and tried to push my dirty thoughts away before they made things difficult. I needed to calm that burning desire he'd ignited with his lips.

I felt his biceps flex as he squeezed me to him before gently releasing me and relaxing into the sofa, his eyes shut; relaxed and content.

This might take a while.

I wasn't sure how long we had been lying in comfortable silence, with that suffocating tension in the room, but we weren't watching Dr Jones any more. Something I didn't recognise was now on, but it soon switched to some rubbish infomercial, so I stopped trying to pay attention. The room was beginning to grow dark, as the light of the setting sun created a soft, orange glow around us.

I felt his right hand begin to slide down from its position around my ribs, very slowly. I stayed completely still, as it almost felt as though he was asking my permission. I thought he'd fallen asleep! He stopped at my lower back, playing gently with the tops of my shorts before I felt him swallow and continue, coming to rest on my butt. I looked up at him from my place, hiding away against his chest. He was looking at me, his eyes half lidded and darkening with desire, a nervous smile gracing his handsome face.

I smiled shyly back at him, letting him know it was ok. The blush on my cheeks grew brighter as he gave my butt a small squeeze and pulled me even closer to him. Despite his own blush, he never faltered in his confident movements.

Just as with our first kiss.

It was these moments of unexpected confidence and dominance that made my heart flutter the most. I loved when he took charge. I loved when he showed me his uncontrollable desire. It made me feel wanted, and made me want to show him how much I wanted him. I wanted to drive him wild and watch him lose all control.

Gulping back my nerves, I angled my face upwards and tugged him down to me, gently guiding his lips to my own. The kiss was adoring, longing and loving. He used his left hand to cup my cheek and deepen the kiss, guiding my mouth open with his own and entangling our tongues.

Suddenly, the kiss was no longer just loving; it was passionate and growing more and more heated and intense. We were kissing harder, our tongues battling for dominance, sucking and biting each other's lips. I moaned quietly as he tugged on my bottom lip. My hands moved from around his neck.

One buried itself into his beautiful blonde locks, gripping him to me tightly, not daring to let him move away from our passion; while the other trailed down greedily from his neck, over his shoulders, and onto the toned muscles of his chest, before sliding around under his arm and gripping at the back of his shirt desperately. I pulled at him and he held me close, following my silent command to shift our positions so that I lay under him, pinned against the cushions with the weight of his body against mine.

His grip in my hair became harder and he pulled it slightly, drawing another involuntary moan from me. He held my face to his, angling me in a way that suited him and gave him as much access as possible to my mouth. I groaned adoringly against his lips as his right hand kneaded my backside, his arm pulling me closer and pressing me against him.

I could feel him brushing against my inner thigh, carefully avoiding the intense contact. I draped my right leg over his hip, practically mounting him as I pulled him closer to my centre and began to grind against him. The friction of his growing bulge against my centre sent pleasurable shocks throughout my body, making me moan loudly.

He stiffened, groaning pleasurably into my mouth before, suddenly, I yelped as I was knocked unceremoniously to the floor. Red faced and panting, groin severely moistened and throbbing with want. I had just enough awareness left to notice the slam of the bathroom door.

I placed a hand on my forehead, trying to control the clouded lightheaded feeling he'd left me with, panting for breath.

There was definitely a dull ache of longing left behind...

But I suppose, for a first time, that was probably physical enough, right?

I sat up slowly, taking a deep, steadying breath and running my hand through my hair, pulling it to one side to try to get some air to the back of my neck. My apartment suddenly seemed unbearably warm.

Fully aware that Yoosung needed the privacy to... ahem... relieve himself, I ignored the awkward situation and decided to do the same. The yearning pulse in my core wasn't leaving, and I knew I'd just be sour-tempered if I didn't attend to it. I couldn't wait for him to finish in the bathroom, and cursed my tiny apartment for only having one.

The echo of his pleasurable groaning rang through my ears and I felt my core pulsing with need.

Sighing, I rose to my feet, surprised at how shaky I was, and tottered over to my bedroom. Locking the door carefully behind me, I released a deep sigh and lay on my bed, closing my eyes as I slipped off my shorts, thinking only of Yoosung.

It didn't take long for me to reach a pleasant climax, moaning to myself as I released onto my hand. I knew it wasn't ever going to be as satisfying as having someone else do it, but I was at least sated after that intense moment on the sofa.

I quickly cleaned up with the baby wipes I usually used to clean my face and reset my appearance before unlocking my door and heading back to the sofa.

Yoosung was already there, slightly red faced and sheepishly sat up on the sofa.

A blush painted my cheeks as I sat down next to him.

Well... This was awkward...

Yoosung cleared his throat quickly before smiling at me, attempting to ignore his blush and raising a fan of takeout menus.

"So, I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for-"

You. I am in the mood for you.

STOP.

"-so I figured you could tell me what you want and I'll order food while you put a movie on?" he smiled at me, and I could feel his nervousness. I swallowed thickly and followed his lead, trying to act normal and, hopefully, return us to comfortable, affectionate normalcy through pretence.

"S-sure." I nodded, mentally cursing at my stammer. I lifted a shaking hand and took the menus from him, flicking through them with an unnecessary amount of focus. "What do you fancy?"

"EH?" he looked at me, completely shocked before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Ah, no, don't worry. I'm easy-"

You most certainly are not.

SHUT UP, BRAIN!

"-I'll just order whatever once you've decided what you want."

And so, the evening continued... Uncertainly. Neither of us could quite settle back into the same level of intimate comfort we had before our intense make out session, but we were talking smoothly and, thankfully, he'd brought a few comedy films with him this time.

We watched a couple and laughed more at how bad the movie was, than the actual jokes. We even got back to the point of cuddling on the sofa and holding hands. As expected, he'd been playing with my hair most of the evening and we exchanged sweet, affectionate kisses.

All too soon, I was pouting at him as he stood in the doorway, ready to leave.

"You don't **have** to go yet, you know." I teased, my fingers playing absently with the ties to his hood.

He smiled at me adoringly and sighed, "Yin, if I gave in every time you asked me to stay, I don't think I'd ever leave."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He chuckled and pressed his forehead to mine, lacing our fingers together and kissing each of my knuckles. "If I didn't have class in the morning, or work in the afternoon, I wouldn't ever leave your side." He gently rubbed his nose against mine, making me giggle. "I would spend all my time finding new ways to make you smile and laugh and think of how many different ways I can show you how much I love you." He grinned, kissing my lips briefly. "But, I guess this time apart means that I'm even happier when we're together."

He leant towards me, hovering his lips so close to mine that I could feel them brushing against me. My eyes fluttered shut as I waited, his hot breath tickling my lips and making my pulse race as I begged for him to kiss me. "Goodnight, my love. Dream of me." He whispered huskily, his lips brushing against mine with each word, before he turned and walked away.

I blinked. Releasing a slow, shaky breath, I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart from the almost-kiss. The feeling of want lingered and left the promise of so much more; I almost ran after him to finish what he'd started.

He definitely knew what he was doing to me.

* * *

 **So, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know and I'll try to get a new update out soon. I'm not sure how often I'll get to update it, between work and stuff, but I'm quite enjoying writing this one, as it's quite non-serious right now. So hopefully I'll have quite a lot of inspiration to keep going!**

 **See you next update! ~nofreakingway**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for joining me for part 2 of Driving Me Crazy! I didn't expect so many views on it so quickly, in all honesty. And I'm so glad you all like it. A special shout out to _3hinatits3_ , _Alphenawolf_ and _Emma-Skye_ for reviewing the first chapter! Thank you so much for your kind words, it really motivated me to make this chapter extra detailed and add a bit more body to the characters day to day lives, instead of making it a story of multiple smutty chapters - not that there won't be smutty chapters, but I wanted more of a story to this. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review with your thoughts, I really appreciate any kind of feedback you can offer! See you next update! _~nofreakingway_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yoosung, Seven, Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, V, Rika or the R.F.A. I do, however, own my MC, Yin, and my interpretation of all these characters. All scenarios in this story are based on my own imagination and are not associated with Mystic Messenger or the Cheritz Corporation.**_

* * *

 **~ 2 ~**

 _Beep boop!_

I groaned, rolling over sleepily after snoozing my alarm too many times. I groped blindly for my phone, peaking through one eye at my bright screen. 8am?! Who would text me at 8am?! Someone with a death wish, clearly. Ugh.

' _Good morning, my beautiful angel. I hope you had wonderful dreams about me last night. I didn't need to dream. My reality feels better than my dreams because I get to see you and hold you in my arms for real. Have a fantastic day! I love you. Xxx ❤'_

The giddy, girlish grin that spread across my lips was uncontrollably bright and wide. I couldn't help it! He was just the sweetest thing! So cringe, but so adorable. Noticing the time, I typed a quick reply before hopping into the shower.

' _Good morning, my handsome prince. What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you? You know just what to say to make me start my day with the biggest smile! I can't wait to see you later! I miss you already. I love you too. Xxx ❤'_

I was definitely going to be late for class, but, really, who could blame me? 9am is an ungodly hour for someone to be expected to function. I mean, seriously, I was supposed to be learning things that early? Even 10am is pushing it a bit..

I laughed to myself as I considered what I would have said to anyone else texting me so early in the morning. It would have contained much more colourful language, and much more abuse, that's for sure.

Jeans, trainers and hoodie on, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, locking up behind me and pulling my hair into a loose ponytail on my way down the stairs of my apartment building. No time to wait for the lift.

If I run, I might just make it!

Panting, I slid into the lecture hall and into a seat right as the bell chimed. Man, I'm good!

"Smooth. You had a whole 3 seconds to spare this time!" teased Mana, my partner in crime and ultimate best friend.

"Shut up." I grumbled, gasping to catch my breath, my head resting on my desk, sweat pooling on my forehead and making a very unattractive little patch on the varnished wood supporting me.

I hate running. I avoid it at all costs. Just like mornings. Nothing good ever follows those two combined - especially when I've not had my morning coffee.

"Up late with Yoosung again?" she continued to tease in her singsong voice, slightly quieter as the lecture began. She smirked as what little of my face she could see turned tomato red; she knew she'd hit the nail on the head - not that it was hard to guess. "Oh! Have you finally hit a home run and popped that cherry of yours?" she nudged me with her elbow and I grumbled something incoherent into the wood. I couldn't be more crimson if I tried.

"Hm? What was that? Was that a 'he was amazing and super sexy and I'm going to be having all the sex all the time now?'" she continued to tease, humour glinting in her dark eyes.

"Shut up!" I hissed, pulling out my notebook and pen and sitting up, preparing to take notes and desperately ignoring my red face.

"OH! You actually did!" she whisper cheered with a bright grin.

"No, we didn't." I corrected quietly, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Oh." Mana made a show of her disappointment by sighing exasperatedly. "Man, you're such a prude."

Correction, now my face couldn't have flushed any more crimson! My eyes widened as I inhaled sharply.

"I am not!" I hissed, frowning at my hands as they shook slightly. It was too early in the day for this kind of talk!

"Hey, I was just messing." Mana apologised, placing a comforting hand over my own.

I shot her an annoyed look before grabbing my pencil and turning away. We were silent for a while as we began to actually pay attention.

I wanted to do well, so I was trying so much harder these days. I think Mana had noticed, and she knew it was because of Yoosung - no matter how much I tried to deny it.

Yoosung was smart. Like, really smart. A lot smarter than he let on during our conversations. As soon as he started trying, even the tiniest bit, his GPA shot up like a rocket and he was at the top of his class again.

I wanted him to think I was smart too.

I had no chance of being at the top of the class, but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

Yoosung was pursuing his dream through veterinary science, honouring Rika's memory through his work; while I was pursuing a dream we seemed to share: game development.

 _"You study games? Ah, it's like God sent me an angel made from my dreams!"_ Yoosung had cooed when I'd told him. Of course, I was used to guys reacting well when I'd mention my major, but no one had ever made me feel quite as flattered as Yoosung did.

I didn't even do the CGI things, though that would be cool (he's seemed disappointed about that). I wasn't creative enough for that.

I preferred studying logic and artificial intelligence. So, I was learning to program games with in-depth computer code ( _"Oh, I bet you and Seven have loads to talk about when it comes to computers then. But I don't want you to talk to him more than you talk to me, ok?"_ ). Currently, our lecturer was explaining the logic of a pagoda game, which we were going to be simulating as part of a fully user-interactive decision-making scenario.

"Sooooo, third base?" Mana mumbled casually, already growing bored of watching the little pegs moving around the holes in the board. The project had already been explained. We were basically waiting to be dismissed.

I'd managed to get through 23 minutes and 17 seconds of peace. I'd say that's almost a new record!

"No." I hissed back rather curtly, trying to force away the blush that rose as I thought about what Yoosung and I had done last night. Really, we hadn't done much at all...

"Second?"

"Stop talking."

"Seriously, you're still at First Base?! It's been a month!" Mana hissed, making me roll my eyes. "What're you, 12?"

"Shut up."

I sighed quietly to myself. Thinking about it, all we really did was make out. That's still First Base, by all accounts. What did the bases even mean anyway? I swear different people said they meant different things.. There should be a more accurate scale than just 4 points of contact. I mean, where does hand holding and cheek kissing fall, if heavily making out is still considered First Base? But, we'd been making out for a while.. So, does that mean our relationship wasn't progressing?

But, this time, it just felt so different. There was this different energy between us, and a different feel to the way he touched me.

And it was a nice different.

* * *

"I like how we're going." I concluded, sipping at my usual latte after class. We'd somehow managed to get through it without any major incidents - meaning I ignored Mana for the rest of the class.

And now, we sat in Cafe Star, the on-campus cafe, discussing Yoosung (against my will).

"Don't get me wrong, he's an amazing guy." Mana nodded wisely, sipping her hot chocolate. "I mean, he was super sweet and funny when we went to the college Halloween party. He really took care of you." Mana giggled as I flushed once more at the memory. "But," Mana continued, snapping me back to reality, away from my internal monologue. "I think you guys need to have a talk about what's ok and what's not and where you want to go with the relationship, physically."

I blinked. Since when did Mana give good advice?

"Eh?"

"Or," She squealed suddenly, eyes sparkling with excitement. "You could see how far you can push his buttons!"

Ah, there we go.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. I actually want to keep him around, you know, not scare him away."

"No, seriously! I think it'd be a great way to see what you're both ok with! Get some sexy lingerie and surprise him at his place!" Her excitement wasn't fading as she began to imagine our romantic and sensual evening together.

I tried to picture it myself and soon, another sigh slipped past my lips. No matter how I pictured it, Yoosung running away to calm down seemed to conclude each potentially romantic scenario.

"I don't think that would work." I mumbled, trying to hide my disappointment behind my drink. It was so refreshing on these cold November mornings. Especially when I still felt half asleep. I'm a total night owl, so it's just my luck that I'd couple up with an early bird. Actually, both Mana and Yoosung are early birds, aren't they? How did that happen?

"Why not?" Mana pouted, clearly upset with my reluctance.

"Because." I avoided, stubbornly.

"Because what?" Mana frowned at me, her face scrunching in fury.

"Because.." I tried to delay answering. This felt like it was becoming too personal. I'm not exactly going to tell people in detail about our physical relationship. Plus, Mana doesn't know that both, Yoosung and I, are virgins. Mana has known me far too long, so knows about my experience with men (or, lack thereof).

But, as far as she is concerned, Yoosung is a normal, attractive, hormonal 20-year-old not-virgin male. It's not my place to tell her otherwise.

After all, like myself, she just finds his innocent and sweet nature extremely charming.

"Because, I wouldn't know what to wear! I don't know what he likes!" I blurted an excuse, panicking under her scrutinising gaze.

He expression changed immediately, and there was a sneaky grin with a menacing spark in her eyes.

I gulped.

I regret my excuse.

I regret it 100%.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place!" she cried, grabbing my wrist and tugging me out of the cafe before I could even blink. "This is a right of passage!"

"W-what?" I stuttered, completely lost and immediately uncomfortable in the sudden change of temperature.

"We're going shopping!" she squealed excitedly.

I didn't even try to hide my groan of despair. What have I done?

"Can't we just go back to the cafe? We still have over an hour before the next class.. We could get more coffee and probably some cake too.."

"I'll help you buy your first set of sexy lingerie. I mean, he's a guy, right? So, there's generally a standard kindof style that most guys like! And then, once you get to know each other better and you know what he likes, you can experiment a bit more!"

She was ignoring my resistance.

Was this payback? Is that how this worked now?

"Is this because I ignored you in the lecture?" I whined, panting slightly as we stopped outside the most terrifying store of them all. My eyes must've looked ready to pop out of their sockets.

I was staring at the pink cursive writing of the store: La Vie Coquine.

I gulped.

Even their window display looked somewhat terrifying. Very lacy and revealing and.. was that a riding crop?

"Uhh.."

"Let's go!"

"EEP!" I squealed as Mana pulled me inside, with an almost evil gleam in her eye.

The inside of the store was even more terrifying. There was lacy lingerie everywhere. I swear I even saw a section at the back with what looked like chains and lots of leather, under a black, sparkly sign that read: esclavage.

My face flushed a brilliant tomato red and I looked down. Even the floor was sparkly and patterned!

I narrowed my eyes at Mana as I heard her giggling. She was enjoying my discomfort far too much..

"Hello, ladies! Welcome to La Vie Coquine. Is there anything I can help you with today?" smiled an unusually cheerful and pretty woman. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun, not a single hair out of place or shining on her black uniform. Her green eyes shone happily, eyeing Mana more than myself. Clearly picking up on my discomfort and incorrectly assuming we were here to purchase items for Mana.

"Oh, my friend here is ready to take the next step with her boyfriend!" Mana grinned, nudging me slightly.

My eyes widened and I gulped nervously as the woman turned her eyes onto me. They seemed kinder all of a sudden, as though she was trying to put me at ease without saying a word.

It wasn't working.

"I see." She smiled. "First time?" At least her tone was polite. She seemed genuinely interested, rather than judgemental.

"Yup! And he's a cutie too!" giggled Mana.

"Shut up." I grumbled, fidgeting with my fingers.

"I see." She smiled. I noticed her badge read Amelia.

"Well," Amelia continued, glancing around the store, "do you know what kind of style you're looking for in particular? We have some more discreet items over here, if you're nervous about using our usual items." she said, leading us to one side. "They might make you feel a bit more at ease for your first time. Unless you're feeling particularly adventurous?"

"N-no thanks." I stuttered nervously, as we followed diligently.

I was so relieved when I saw the options. They weren't too lacy, or garish. They seemed ok!

I stepped closer, grabbing one particularly nice deep purple one, with a black lace trim and straps. The colour reminded me of his eyes when he was kissing me last night.. I wonder how it would feel when he would finally rip off my clothes and-

"Oh, they're so boring!" Mana pouted, snapping me out of my reverie before I could get too carried away with my thoughts.

"I like them." I mumbled, distracted by the items and looking at the other styles curiously. There were some more with ribbons tied to the lace, some with polka dots, some with sparkles and gems sewn in too. I kept hold of the purple and black one though..

"Well, I have some other items that you might like better." Amelia prompted, leading Mana to one side. I glanced back at them just in time to catch Amelia turning and sending a cheeky, knowing wink my way.

I couldn't help myself and I grinned in response. She was clearly good at her job and immediately made me feel much more comfortable.

All I had to do was really ignore the shelf of various dildos,m vibrators and lubricants next to the bras I was interested in.

"Find any you like?" Amelia prompted, appearing by my side after a little while. She'd kindly just left me to look around at my own leisure, which made the whole process much easier.

"I think so." I mumbled shyly, giving the purple set in my hands a bit of a shake; drawing her attention to it. She smiled kindly at me, her eyes shining.

"Yes, that's a very popular set. Quite elegant. Would you like to try them on?"

"Uh, I can do that?" I mumbled, suddenly unsure of myself again.

"Well, you can try on the bra." she nodded, "But, for hygiene and reselling purposes, you can't try the matching thong. It's also a non-refundable item." she explained patiently.

"There's a thong?" I squeaked, "I thought I'd grabbed the pair with the briefs? Thongs look so uncomfortable.."

Should I admit that I usually wear girl-boxers?

"Oh." Amelia checked the set that I was holding and nodded, "Yes, my apologies. That is the correct matching set of lace briefs. I always feel the lace lining of the briefs are more attractive than a thong anyway." she grinned, and I thought my face couldn't get any redder.. Was.. Was she flirting with me? Am I reading too much into this? "But, again, the same rules apply. You can try on the bra, but not the briefs."

I nodded with a gulp and followed her to the changing rooms in the back of the store.

"Yin!" Mana cheered, opening the door of the changing room beside mine and making me jump.

"Oh for God's sake Mana!" I grumbled, covering my eyes with my free hand.

"Doesn't this one make my boobs look great? They look so perky and watch!" she cried, jumping around a bit, "No accidents happening in this baby! I think I might get this one!" She grinned, ignoring my uncomfortable state and tottering back into her changing room.

"... Is she always like that?" Amelia asked me quietly, a polite curiosity in her tone.

"You have no idea." I sighed, stepping in and locking the door securely behind me.

I stripped nervously, almost certain that Mana would find some way of breaking in and catching me half-naked.

I eyed my reflection as I clipped the bra on and set it in place.

It was comfortable. No hardness from the underwire digging in anywhere. No unnecessary padding squashing me, while the shape of the cup seemed to accentuate my normally modest size. The silk of the straps felt smooth and kind on my skin.. And, the more I admired the bra, the more attractive I began to feel in it.

I felt confidence growing in the pit of my belly. I was feeling powerful and sexy! I tried playing with my hair, turning left and right and making different expressions, just to see what it might look like if... **when** Yoosung eventually sees me like this.

I nodded to my reflection, a bright grin finally appearing on my face.

That settled it. I had to buy it.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it! And they're even sensitive to the shoppers and give you discreet bags!" Mana teased, giving her own bag of underwear a bit of a shake.

"Yeah, and now I won't be able to eat for a month." I grumbled, thinking about the ₩60,000 I'd never see again (£42 or $53).

"Hey, nobody said sexy was cheap!"

 _ **BZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZ. BZZZZZ. BZZZZZ.**_

I pulled my phone from my pocket, rolling my eyes at Mana while pressing the green call button. "Yeah, well, I don't even know when I'm going to end up using it." I answered her before putting my phone to my ear. "Hello?"

 **"Using what?"**

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. "Y-Yoosung! Hey, darling! Uh, w-what? Using? Huh? Whaaaat?" I stuttered, trying to cover my statement.

 **"Haha hey baby. How's your day going? I had a break so I thought I'd give you a call and see what you're up to."**

"Oh, going good. Almost late again, you know, overslept and stuff. And just hanging out with Mana now too." I laughed nervously, trying to smoothly distract him from my prior statement.

 **"Oh, tell her I say hi!"**

"Yoosung says hi." I mumbled to Mana, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"HEEEEEYYYY YOOSUUUUUNG!" Mana called loudly and cheerfully. I could hear Yoosung laughing at her response. "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT YIN BOUGHT FOR YOU- AHHH! HELP! ABUSE!"

 **"What? Did you get me a gift? Did I forget something? Is it our monthaversary or something? Are we supposed to exchange gifts for those too? Is that a thing? Oh my God, I must be the worst boyfriend ever for not remembering!"**

"NO! No no no no! Don't worry about Mana. She's being stupid! EHEH HEH HEH. It's not our monthaversary.. I'm pretty sure that's not a thing anyway.." I laughed nervously and very unconvincingly after I was done murdering Mana and her big mouth.

 **"Oh, so you didn't get me a gift?"**

"NOPE! EHEH HEH HEH. Why would I need to do something like that? EHEH HEH HEH."

And the award for 'Worst Liar Ever' goes to..

 **"Oh.. You know that's your lying voice, right? So you did get me something. If it's not our monthaversary, I guess you must've just felt like getting me something. You're so cute. I should get you a gift too! I'm going to go shopping right now. I have to go get some lunch anyway."**

"No, no, Yoosi, you don't need to get me anything!" I tried to deter, using my pet name for him, which always caught his attention.

 **"Hehe. I love it when you call me that."** he whispered, making me smile, despite my slight panic. **"Don't worry. I want to get you something. I'm still cooking dinner for you tonight, right? So we'll just exchange gifts when I see you later!"**

"B-but-"

 **"Oh, I better go. I've just seen the time and I don't want to be late for class. Especially if I'm going to go into town first too. My break isn't very long."** he sighed, **"I'll see you later, love. Muah!"**

"I love you too." I answered with a sigh, hearing him giggle happily before hanging up.

I pocketed my phone before slowly turning my head towards Mana, my expression set in a dark, hard stare.

It did nothing to deter her bright, shining grin.

"Somebody's gettin' laid tonight!" she teased.

...

"OW! ABUSE! HELP!"

* * *

So..

All I have to do is raise my fist and hit the door gently, three times.

Then Yoosung will appear.

I stood outside his apartment, staring at his wooden door. Unnecessarily analysing the process of knocking. It was just Yoosung. Why was I so nervous?

Oh, probably because I was wearing my new lingerie because Mana had dropped the bomb about me getting something for Yoosung.

I was also late because Mana had decided that jeans and a hoodie was not appropriate date outfit. And so, she'd dragged me home and whined at my lack of skirts and dresses.

 _"IT'S NOVEMBER! I'M GOING TO FREEZE!"_ I had to remind her.

So, here I stood, in a nicer pair of black skinny jeans, and my nice baggy blue jumper. I'd tried putting on a bit of eyeliner too, just to see if maybe that would add to the appeal? I don't know. I'm really bad with makeup. I'd brushed out my hair too, so now it flowed down my back smoothly.

I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut and raising my fist.

Now or never I guess.

 _Click._

 **Knock-** "Oh, Yin! You- ACK!" **knock** **knock..**

"EEP! Shit! Sorry!" I squealed, opening my eyes and quickly withdrawing my fist from his face. I stepped forward and took his face in my hands, analysing it for any damage from my nervous knocking. Though I knew there would be none, I still couldn't help myself. "Are you ok? I didn't notice you'd opened the door!"

Yoosung just chuckled at my antics, his eyes shining with affection and appreciation for my concern. "I'm fine." he gently grasped my wrists, stopping me from moving his head around to check his face for any damage. He kissed my forehead gently and laced his fingers with my own, guiding me inside. His eyes held such an adorably loving look that I felt I was almost drowning in his affections.

"I just thought I'd heard something so I opened when you knocked. My fault, really." he laughed, letting go of my hands when we entered the kitchen.

I automatically sniffed the air happily. My stomach rumbled loudly and my mouth watered at the smell of his delicious cooking.

"What're we having tonight?" I grinned, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, peaking under his arm at the steaming pot of deliciousness.

He chuckled at my antics, raising his arm to accommodate me. "I wanted to try something new, so I'm making braised beef, but, you know, Chinese style.."

I grinned up at him. "This wouldn't have anything to do with me saying I like Chinese food that time you called me, would it?"

A small blush started to colour his cheeks adorably, and he cleared his throat nervously. "W-well, I did promise I'd cook for you sometime. And I've been practising to make sure it's ok and stuff. So, you know-"

I kissed his cheek, cutting off his nervous stuttering. My grin only widened at his surprised, but happy expression.

"Thank you, Yoosi." I cooed, using his pet name and making him grin bashfully again. "If it tastes as good as it smells, I'm sure it'll be amazing!"

And, no surprise there, it was absolutely delicious. How did Yoosung have the time to be at the top of his class, volunteer with the RFA, spend time with me **and** have these perfect cooking skills?! Sometimes, I felt so inadequate by comparison.

I was only just in the top 5 of my class, after actually ducking down and trying harder for Yoosung. I could cook a reasonable amount, but nothing as delicious as this. My recipes were usually very simple and boring.. And I'd been struggling to keep on top of the communications for the RFA. Sure, responding to emails was fine. But I felt as though I should've been bringing more guests to the parties. And I really wasn't. I didn't socialise or involve myself with enough clubs to feel any of the people I knew were worth inviting.

"How're you so talented?" I sighed happily, rubbing my full belly and playfully pouting at Yoosung.

"And then- Wh- Huh?" His cheeks flushed with embarrassment from my compliment. I hadn't realised that I'd been cutting him off halfway through a story about his day at the office with Jumin and Jaehee.

"Ahem. Sorry. Nevermind." I flushed, scratching the back of my head and laughing awkwardly.

"Where did that come from? Oh, you were teasing me because I was telling you how I broke the coffee machine in Jumin's office. I get it." he laughed, still mildly embarrassed.

I shook my head, unable to hide my adoring smile. "No." I giggled, "Though, that is quite a talent. I can't imagine Jumin or Jaehee were too happy about that."

I took his hand across the table, smiling at him as I laced our fingers together. "I was actually just thinking about how much you do for me. And how little I do for you.." I couldn't help it as my eyes flicked to his damaged left one, before I continued speaking and looking into his beautiful right eye. "I'm so lucky to have you, Yoosung." I smiled gently and lovingly at him.

His expression changed to one filled with adoration and love, while his embarrassed blush faded. He let go of my hand and got up from his seat, stepping around the table between us, and kneeling in front of me. Gently, he placed his hands on either side of my head and connected our lips without any hesitation. I sighed happily into the kiss, feeling his love and affection pouring through and filling me. Making me whole.

He then pulled away gently, leaning his forehead against my own and smiling at me sweetly. "I love you." he whispered to me, making me smile. "And I'm the lucky one to have you in my life." he murmured sweetly again, pressing his lips to mine briefly. "I was so lost and alone before you joined the RFA." He took both my hands in his own, kissing them sweetly before looking back up at me, his eye shining with adoration. "You saved me, Yin." He sighed happily, closing his eyes and brushing his nose along mine. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

I sighed happily, kissing him again, deeply and lovingly over his words. He made my heart flutter like a hummingbird, with just a few, simple words.

He pulled his lips away from mine gently, smiling at me again sweetly. I saw a blush rising to his cheeks and he cleared his throat. I quirked an eyebrow questioningly. He wasn't going to ruin the moment now, was he?

"Uh, Yin. Ahem. I- I was just wondering if- if I could give you your present now?"

Yup, ruined.

"Uh.."

The moment is gone.

"Y-Yin?"

The loving and affectionate atmosphere he'd just created? POOF. Gone.

"Uhhh.."

I was back to square one, a bundle of awkward nerves.

If he wanted to give me my present, then means that I'd need to give him his present.. And I wasn't sure either of us was ready for his present..

"Are you ok?" he suddenly became very concerned at my lack of response.

"AHEM." I cleared my throat nervously. Well, I guess I won't know what happens unless I try. "Sure. I mean, uhh, d-do you want to go first?"

He smiled gently at me, though I could tell he seemed quite nervous too. What was his present, if he was so nervous?

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go first?" he tried to delay, swallowing slightly and glancing around the room. A habit I knew he had when he was trying to build up his courage.

"Nope."

He seemed surprised by my sudden response. Did I answer too quickly?

"Y- Oh. Uh. Are you s-"

"Yup. You go first."

"Uh, ok. Uhm." he scratched the back of his head, getting to his feet. "Uh, wait here." he released a determined breath before walking towards his bedroom. I watching him go in curiously, hearing him shuffling about and... talking? Who was he talking to?

 _"Come on. Come on."_ he seemed to be cooing quite affectionately.

I pursed my lips, growing too curious for my own good. I got to my feet and quietly stepped towards the door, peering inside. I'd never been in his room before, and it felt almost like I was crossing some new bridge by daring to even go so close to it.

I could see him on all fours, his cute butt sticking up as he kept reaching under his bed. " _Come on."_ he cooed again sweetly.

"Yoosung?" I asked quietly, knocking gently on the door.

"AH!" he jumped, clearly knocking his head on the underside of his bed.

Something streaked past my feet and out of his room, seeking refuge under the sofa instead.

Yoosung groaned slightly, crawling out from under the sofa and kneeling back on his feet, rubbing the top of his head with a bashful grin.

"Was.. Was that.. a kitten?" I squeaked, my eyes wide with surprise as I carefully stepped closer to the sofa. I knelt on my hands and knees, peaking under the sofa and, indeed, a pair of large, dark, terrified eyes stared back. "OOOOOH! SO CUTE!" I cooed happily.

"I'm glad you like her." Yoosung smiled, kneeling next to me and helping me coax her out. "But she's been quite scared since I brought her home. I don't think she likes me." he pouted. He tried to reach an arm under the sofa, and the kitten made a swipe for him with her claws.

Yoosung jumped, pulling his hand away before he let out a determined breath through his nose. He reached under the sofa again and, again, the kitten swiped at his hand. I saw him bite his lip as the scratch made contact, but he continued to reach behind the kitten. As a last resort, in panic, the kitten rolled onto it's back and bit him.

"HEY!" Yoosung scolded, grabbing the kitty, gently but firmly, under it's belly. It continued to scratch and bite at him, attempting to get free while being dragged out of it's refuge against its will. "That hurts, you little monster." he grumbled, holding the kitten up and grasping gently at the scruff of its neck with his other hand.

Immediately, the kitten stopped moving. Hanging in his grip and eyeing its new master venomously.

"No." he said firmly, "You don't scratch or bite." he scolded. I'd never seen him use a forceful tone before. Is it weird that I found it kindof attractive?

He tried to gently release the kitten into his other hand, and she immediately tried to scratch and bite him again.

So, again, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and scolded her.

This small tug of war continued for a further three tries, before the kitten seemed to finally become subdued enough to be held without attacking him.

Yoosung sighed in relief. "Good." he cooed gently, stroking her back and petting her head.

"That was adorable." I giggled, while Yoosung flushed slightly. He smiled bashfully.

"She'll get better." he assured, "It's just the sudden change of environment and smells and everything. She's still quite young, so she won't be good at adapting either."

"How old is she?" I cooed, reaching over to stroke her beautiful black and white fur.

"I'd say about 9 or 10 weeks. She couldn't have been more than 5 weeks when Jumin found her. She was tiny." he smiled, and that's when it clicked.

"Wait, this is the kitten Jumin found in his garden?"

"Yup!" he grinned at me brightly. "And, if you'll have her, she can be ours now. Jumin's named her already though, and she already responds to it." he grumbled the last part slightly bitterly.

"Oh, Yoosi! That's the best gift ever!" I cheered happily, hugging him carefully so I didn't scare our new kitten. "I love her! What's her name?"

"Lisa." Yoosung sighed, but he was smiling, so he must've been happy. "I'm so glad you like her! I remember you were saying how much you love kittens, and that you like pets too. And Jumin didn't really want to keep her, but he didn't want to give her to just anyone. He loves cats too much." he grinned, chattering away happily while I poured my affections into Lisa.

"Yin?"

Such a mature and boring name for a kitten. But, oh well.

I'll just have to get another kitten later on, then name that one whatever I want!

"Yiiiin?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was distracted by the kitty." I laughed, embarrassed by my small attention span.

Yoosung just laughed with me. "It's a good job you're cute." he teased, smiling.

"So, what were you saying?" I grinned, finally taking my eyes off **our** new kitten and looking at Yoosung's adoring, violet ones.

"I was asking if I can have my present now?" he smiled.

"Uhhhhh..."


	3. Chapter 3

**~ 3 ~**

I gulped, taking a deep breath and plucking up all the courage I had.

Yoosung was watching me curiously, his beautiful violet eyes, bright in the dim light of his living room. When had the sun set? I cleared my throat nervously.

"I... Uh... Let's see. How do I put this?" I frowned to myself, taking a moment to think how best to say 'I want to jump you and do the dirty', without scaring him away.

 ** _BZZZZZ. BZZZZ. BZZZZ. BZZZZZ._**

Oh, seriously? Now? Of all times?! Maybe I could ignore it...

I grumbled to myself as I checked the caller ID.

"Huh? Why's Seven calling me?" I frowned, as did Yoosung.

"You should answer it." he prompted and I nodded, pressing the green call button.

"I'll only be a second." I whispered to him, smiling gently and he nodded in understanding. "Hello?"

 ** _"_** ** _HOLA MON PETIT CROISSANT!"_**

"...Eh?"

 ** _"_** ** _I saaaaaaaid. MEOWWWWW! HOW WE SHIZZLEIN'?"_**

...

"Are you high?"

 ** _"_** ** _No, I thought you understood me!"_**

"Sorry," I laughed, "I'm just a bit preoccupied at the minute."

I heard Luciel sigh dramatically over the phone, **_"I'm just fried under all my work, AND YOU NEVER TALK TO ME ANY MORE!"_**

"Yes I do." I countered, rolling my eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Then why am I always the one calling you? You don't love me anymore!"_**

I heard him sniff dramatically and I couldn't hold in my sigh.

"Luciel, is there something you need? Like I said, now's actually kind of a bad time..."

 ** _"_** ** _It's always a bad time to call you these days."_** He sighed dramatically.

"How about you call me tomorrow? Unless it's something important?"

 ** _"_** ** _I heard Jumin got rid of his new kitty! I was wondering if you knew where she went?"_**

"Who? Lisa?"

 ** _"_** ** _AHA! So you do know her!"_**

"Uhhh..." My eyes travelled guiltily over to Yoosung, who now sat on the floor and amused himself by watching Lisa chase the shadow of his finger on the floor. I couldn't hold back my grin. "Seriously Luciel, I really have to go."

 ** _"_** ** _Fiiiiiiiine! I'll call you tomorrow and discuss what I really wanted to talk about then!"_**

"Hm? And what was that?"

 ** _"_** ** _It's a seeeeeecret until tomorrow! MUAHAHAH! Ciao!"_**

And the line went dead. I sighed, rolling my eyes and pocketing my phone. I watched as Yoosung and Lisa became better friends for a little bit longer, the amused smile never leaving my face.

"Anything important?" he asked curiously, never taking his eyes off the kitten.

"Probably, but it's Luciel, so he won't tell me so easily. I'll get it out of him tomorrow." I sighed, crouching beside Yoosung and placing and sweet kiss on his cheek.

Immediately, he seemed to perk up and turned towards me, smiling lovingly and cupping his hand behind my neck. He guided my head towards his once again, meeting my lips with a deep and adoring kiss. I sighed into it, feeling his love washing over me.

It helped strengthen my resolve and gave me courage.

I gently pulled away, breaking the kiss before he could get too absorbed in it. He looked at me questioningly, but said nothing.

I took a deep breath.

"Yoosung, I- I want to give you your gift now." I stuttered, trying to force away the furious blush that was reddening my cheeks.

His eyes lit up and an excited smile graced his handsome face.

"C- Close your eyes." I stammered, trying to force away my blush while reflecting his excited grin.

He did as he was told and closed his eyes tightly. The way his face scrunched up made him look so adorable, I couldn't resist pecking his nose with my lips. He giggled happily, relaxing his face, but keeping his eyes shut. Waving a hand in front of his face to confirm that he couldn't see, I grinned, already feeling the excitement pooling between my legs at my core. I knelt closer to him, so that my lips brushed against his ear, my breath tickling down his neck and making him shiver pleasurably in anticipation.

"When I call you, I want you to open your eyes and go to your bedroom, ok?" I whispered.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his grin, and nodded. I kissed his cheek again quickly before getting to my feet and quietly making my way to his room.

Taking a deep breath, I shut the door behind me quietly and began to carefully strip away my jeans and my jumper.

I mentally applauded my idea to make Yoosung wait outside with his eyes closed, as I discovered that taking off skinny jeans was **not** a sexy process!

I glanced around the room for a moment. How to set the mood? There was too much light with the main switch, but he didn't exactly have any candles or fairy lights hanging around. Hmm.

I guess his desk light would have to do. I clicked it on and turned off the main switch. It provided a dim-enough ambiance.

Placing my clothes neatly on his desk chair, I lay on his bed.

First, I lay on my back.

No.

Maybe if I sat up? Ugh, no, then my thighs look huge...

On my front? Maybe if I squeeze my elbows together slightly, and pout like this? Is that sexy? My boobs definitely look a bit bigger...

UGH. No! This was so complicated!

"Y-Yin? Are you ok?" I heard Yoosung call, knocking gently on the door.

Had I really been taking that long? EEP!

Panicking, I quickly lay on my side, fluffing my hair slightly before calling out to him, in what I hoped was a sexy and sultry tone, and not as if I had a horrible cold.

"You can come in."

Hardly a moment passed before the door clicked open. I tried to force away the crimson in my cheeks as I confidently and lustfully eyed Yoosung. Hearing the small gasp that escaped him, watching his jaw drop, his cheeks flush and his eyes darken considerably as he took in my form definitely did things to me.

I could feel my centre pulsing for him, yearning for him already.

"Y-Yin? W-w-wha-" he stood in the doorway, staring at me and stuttering in his flustered and shocked state.

I smiled gently, swinging my legs around as I stood and slowly walked towards him, swaying my hips with, what I hoped, looked like sexual confidence, rather than an awkward penguin.

"Yoosung..." I purred, stopping in front of him, with a hairs distance between our bodies. I could feel the heat radiating from him. I was certain he could hear the thunderous beat of my heart. I walked my index finger and my middle finger up his chest, until I hit his collarbone. I then slowly hooked my index finger into his shirt collar and pulled his face towards mine, our noses brushing against one another, but lips not yet connected. "This is my gift to you." I whispered, brushing my lips against his as I spoke, but not applying the pressure of a kiss.

I heard his breath hitch, and I felt my centre respond wantonly. It was taking all my self-control and confidence to continue my little show.

"I want us to take the next step in our relationship." I continued in my hushed tones, moving my lips away from his and trailing them, very softly and lightly up from his jawline towards his earlobe. His breathing had become more laboured, and I could feel his hands twitching at his sides with the urge to touch me. I felt so powerful in this moment. I nibbled just below his earlobe for a moment before I brought my lips close and whispered the words that made him come undone, "I want you, Yoosung."

He groaned loudly before grabbing me roughly by my hips and turning me, slamming my back into the door, pinning me against it with his chest, while as his mouth crashed onto my own. I moaned loudly at the action, wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with his hair and clawing at his back, silently begging him to be closer; craving his touch, his love, his body.

His tongue was devouring my mouth, exploring every inch of it as though he were memorising it over and over. He groaned pleasurably again when my tongue fought his, battling for dominance and control, before I once again relented and allowed him to possess me.

When his lips left mine, seemed to be taking a moment to regain his composure. He paused, leaning his forehead against my own and panting heavily, his face flushed and a lustful need in his eyes.

"Yin." He whispered, his voice husky and sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine. "I- I-" he cleared his throat, trying to think clearly for a moment. I could only guess how difficult that must have been. I could already feel where all the blood that should be in his brain had relocated to. And his jeans weren't even off yet!

"Yin," he began again, brushing his nose against mine, "I- I know how much this must mean to you. And I- I want this. I want you." He looked into my eyes with lust and determination, and I felt my heart flutter. "But,"

But...?

"I- I don't know i-if I'm ready. I mean, you know, to do so much, you know, s-so soon." He stuttered, looking away bashfully. "I mean, I want to! But, I don't know if I feel ok with that yet..." he released a shuddering sigh, "And, you know you're my first girlfriend and everything. And, I just, I don't want to disappoint you, you know, in case I'm not very good yet." He mumbled, closing his eyes with a frustrated frown on his face.

Realisation struck me like a pile of bricks. We hadn't been very physical up until now because Yoosung didn't know how! I'd completely forgotten!

"Hey," I cooed gently, taking his face in my hands and lifting it so he would look into my eyes. I smiled gently at him, nuzzling my nose against his. "This is my first time too, you know." I blushed brightly, but continued comforting my love. "And I don't know how much I'm ok with just yet either. But, I want us to try. I want us to be more intimate. We can stop whenever you want, if you feel like it's too much."

He nodded, smiling appreciatively. "The same goes for you." he replied through a sigh of relief, and I nodded, kissing him sweetly.

"I know." I smiled, "I trust you." I kissed him again, for a bit longer, "But I meant what I said," I whispered against his lips, nibbling at his bottom lip as he groaned, his grip on my hips tightening slightly. I released his lip and pulled him closer, licking and nibbling his earlobe before whispering to him again. "I want you, Yoosung Kim. I want you to be my first."

He growled at my words, gripping my hips roughly and thrusting against my centre, making me gasp at the suddenly pleasurable sensation and reflexively gripping his hair, pulling him towards me and pushing my chest tightly against his. "I want to be your only." He growled possessively in my ear, biting just below my earlobe and making me moan loudly before he reclaimed my mouth with his fiercely.

I thrusted my hips against his, feeling the bulge of his erection pressing against my core. I moaned against his lips, feeling his breath hitch at the sensation. He stilled for a moment, and I wondering if perhaps that was too much intensity too soon (not that I started it!), but his lips swiftly relocated to my neck while his right hand slid down my hip and around to my barely covered backside. He squeezed my ass for just a moment before gripping firmly down my thigh. My leg automatically followed his touch as he lifted it up and draped it around his middle, providing more access to my core and pulling him in closer.

I groaned loudly, feeling my need for him building higher.

Gripping him with my leg around his waist, I felt my instincts and primal needs taking over, pulling him as close as I could and grinding against him, while he nipped and sucked and licked my neck.

His pleasurable groaning only served to turn me even more, until I felt his hips joining with my rotating motion. Quickly finding a natural and satisfying rhythm together.

I pulled his lips from my neck and back to my own, desperate to feel his mouth devouring me once more.

He moaned into the kiss, surprising me by pulling away and stepping back for a moment.

Before I could recover from my dazed state, I yelped as he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me towards his bed. Laying me down gently, he discarded his shirt and jeans before climbing into bed beside me.

The furious blush that graced his cheeks was so attractive. He seemed suddenly very uncomfortable beside me.

I suppose, the fact that I was staring and eyeing his lightly toned chest and abs probably wasn't helping. My eyes also kept drifting towards the very obvious tent protruding from his blue boxer shorts.

"I-Is this ok?" he stuttered, his voice husky from the lust-filled moment we'd just had.

I smiled gently and scooted closer to him, into his awaiting arms and wrapping my arms around his neck once more. "Yes, it's perfect." I breathed softly, reclaiming his lips with my own in a much gentler and more loving kiss than earlier.

Slowly, so as not to scare my poor love, I played with the baby hairs on the back of his neck, before trailing my fingers down his neck, along his collarbone, and onto his beautiful chest. As soon as my fingers grazed over his bare nipple, he gasped against my mouth. I continued to trail my fingers down, across his abs.

I felt his confidence grow, as his hands began to slowly and gently travel over my body. I felt his hand tentatively begin to slide towards my breasts, and, despite the technically covered state, I suddenly became nervous. He must have sensed my nerves because his hand stopped against my collarbone, above my breast and he pulled away from my lips gently.

"Is- Is that too soon?" he whispered, eyeing me with concern through his half-lidded and lust-filled eyes.

"I- Uh- Just... Not yet." I mumbled, rather pathetically, looking down as I blushed embarrassedly and mumbled an apology.

"Hey." He cooed gently, tucking his index finger under my chin and gently lifting my head up to look into his eyes. He smiled at me gently, no anger or irritation evident whatsoever. "It's fine. We agreed already, didn't we? We'll take it slow."

I smiled, relief rushing through me as his lips connected with mine again lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, as he wrapped them around my middle and held me close. For a moment, our naked, lustful state was forgotten. The love and respect we held one another overtaking any animalistic desire, for just that moment.

"I love you, Yoosung." I sighed happily against his lips, while he chuckled slightly. Slowly, his hand began its descent down my body once more. This time, instead of guiding his hand down from my collarbone, he trailed it across my shoulder, over my bra strap and down my arm.

His hand travelled down my side, down my back, groping my bum for a moment before trailing down my thigh and hooking under my knee, draping my leg over his hip once more and pulling his solid erection against my core.

I moaned in satisfaction as he gasped, the sensation suddenly so much more sensitive and pleasurable without his jeans. I rocked my hips once before he grabbed them, stopping me suddenly.

"T-Too much?" I gasped, pulling away from his lips and eyeing him with concern.

He gulped, trying to steady his breathing and nodded. I frowned, his expression seemed suddenly so apologetic as he looked away.

I shuffled closer to him again, nuzzling my nose against his cheek until he finally gave into the tickling sensation and turned towards me, smiling bashfully. I returned his smile, gently and happily.

"I have a feeling that's probably enough experimental excitement for one night, hm?" I said softly, smiling at him and I pecked his lips.

He returned my expression and pecked my lips in response, nodding gently. "I don't think I can handle any more." He sighed, burrowing his face into the crook of my neck.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him protectively and gently playing with his hair. "We'll take it slow." I repeated softly, feeling him nod against my skin again and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

A few moments passed in comfortable silence, our heartrates finally beginning to slow to a regular, synchronised rhythm.

"Thank you." He whispered gently.

"For what?"

"For being mine." He squeezed me gently, pulling me even closer, in an almost possessive show of affection.

I smiled, feeling his love washing over me through his protective embrace.

"I'll always be yours, and only yours." I whispered, squeezing him closer to me in response. He head continued to nuzzle into the crook of my neck, his relaxed sighs comforting me and tickling my skin.

 _Beep boop!_

"Ignore it." I mumbled, slowly and lovingly trailing my nose up and down his neck, kissing him sweetly and affectionately. No heated passion overtaking our affections.

 _Beep boop!_

 _Beep boop!_

 _Beep boop!_

 _Beep boop!_

UGHHHHHH!

Yoosung groaned in annoyance, untangling himself from me and he sighed. "It might be important." He justified to my whine of protest. He smiled adoringly at my pouting face.

He flipped open his phone and I saw him go into his messages.

He stilled, staring at the screen. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped slightly.

I sat up tentatively, frowning at his sudden change.

"Yoosi?" I cooed, "Is everything ok?"

He shook his head slowly, and I saw him beginning to shake. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and he dove into the comfort of my embrace, shaking furiously. I couldn't tell if he was shaking in fear or in despair.

"What happened?" I gasped, horrified at his current state and unsure how to comfort him.

With a shaking hand, he silently held up his phone. I took it and quickly read the messages on screen.

They were from Luciel.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Oh, Yoosi..." I gasped, dropping his phone and wrapping my arms around him. He pressed his body as close as he could to my own, shaking as he tried to calm his nerves. His face, buried into the crook of my neck.

"It'll be alright." I comforted gently, "We'll find out what happened. We'll find the truth." I whispered, running my hand through his hair and holding him close, comforting him as best I could.

Luciel, you have the worst timing.

 ** _YOOSUNG._**

 ** _URGENT._**

 ** _ABOUT RIKA._**

 ** _It was murder._**

 ** _I have a lead._**


End file.
